


Remember Me

by Why_do_you_want_to_know



Series: Summer's Banned Together Bingo [12]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Amnesia, Angel Mojo, BAMF Castiel (Supernatural), Banned Together Bingo, Castiel Loves Dean Winchester, Castiel and Dean Winchester Have a Profound Bond, Chuck Shurley Being an Asshole, Chuck Shurley is God, Chuck's Grand Ending Plan C, Dean Winchester Loves Castiel, Dean forgets cas, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Established Relationship, Hurt Dean Winchester, It insults Chuck, Kidnapping, M/M, Magic, Memory Loss, Memory Magic, Spells & Enchantments, Temporary Amnesia, i mean...., insults god, true love saves the day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:55:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26594038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Why_do_you_want_to_know/pseuds/Why_do_you_want_to_know
Summary: Written for the Banned Together Bingo 2020, for the square Insults Religious Figure*~*Dean had met many people in his life, he'd interacted with vampires, demons, werewolves, angels, pagan gods, and many more, and yet, despite all of those different creatures, each with a different level of assholery and their own moral code - which normally completely conflicted with Dean's moral code - and yet none of them, not a single one, held a candle to how much Dean hated God.
Relationships: Castiel & Dean Winchester, Castiel & Sam Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester, Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester
Series: Summer's Banned Together Bingo [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1768180
Comments: 4
Kudos: 60
Collections: Banned Together Bingo 2020





	Remember Me

Dean had met many people in his life, he'd interacted with vampires, demons, werewolves, angels, pagan gods, and many more, and yet, despite all of those different creatures, each with a different level of assholery and their own moral code - which normally completely conflicted with Dean's moral code - and yet none of them, not a single one, held a candle to how much Dean hated God.

Or, as Dean knew him, Chuck Shurley.

This coming from someone who had met witches who seemed obsessed with bodily fluids, and who had been kidnapped by angels more than once, and he could honestly say, Chuck was the worst one he'd ever met.

It was bad enough when they thought he was just a prophet, writing their lives down as stories and selling them across the world, but ever since he had revealed he was actually God, he had gotten so much worse.

Dean pitied the poor fools who still believed in him. Who believed that the asshole who killed his own grandson, who took pleasure in ruining the lives of Team Free Will, who cared about nothing but the 'story', was still worth believing in. And yet at the same time, thinking about them made Dean angry. They had wanted to believe that there was something good out there, and yet Chuck was what they got instead.

Honestly, by this point, Dean preferred the pagans, and they had been planning to eat him before deciding to try and hand him over to Lucifer.

Honestly, by this point, Dean counted the literal devil as more of an ally than Chuck was, and seeing as Lucifer had done more than his fair share of messing things up, that was really saying something.

At least Lucifer hadn't kidnapped him while he was on a beer and pie run, before he'd even been able to eat his pie.

Dean woke up slowly, his eyes aching as he peeled them open. He was in a dark, damp room, surrounded by sigils which would stop anything from tracking him, and keep angels, demons and witches out of the room.

Waking up in a room this heavily guarded, was never a good thing.

"Good morning Dean," an annoying voice which Dean knew he would never forget, greeted him. "I hope you slept well."

Dean rolled his eyes, testing all the restraints tying him to the chair as he responded with a loud, "hello Chuck. Another writer insert? That's a bit egotistical, even for you. I thought pride was meant to be a sin - one of your deadly sins I should point out."

"Shut up before I shut you up," Chuck replied, a very clear threat in his eyes.

Anyone who had ever said that Dean had self preservation instincts was definitely lying.

"Wow, you seem angry. Wasn't wrath another one of your sins? You really shouldn't expect us to follow the rules you can't even keep."

Chuck's eyes started to glow, his anger only growing the more Dean talked. "You're being pretty annoying for someone I could squash like a bug without even a thought."

"What can I say, you just don't scare me."

"How do you know I won't kill you?"

"Simple, you want a story, this isn't a good ending," Dean sighed, shrugging his shoulders, "you want drama, feeling. You killing me here has no drama."

Chuck seemed to think for a moment, his eyebrows furrowed as he paced back and forth, probably wondering if Dean had a point and whether this really was the ending he wanted.

"You have a point," Chuck finally decided, the glint in his eye putting Dean on edge. Something was wrong. Chuck had a plan. "This isn't the ending I want. It's too, too plain. But I think I have an idea. A better idea than any of the ones I had before."

Dean squinted suspiciously, knowing already that any idea Chuck had which was better than any before, would have to be awful. His previous ideas had included Dean killing Jack, then Dean killing Sam, of Sam killing Dean. He had no idea what would be next, but it wouldn't be good.

Chuck smiled one last time, bringing his fingers together like he was about to click. "Let's see how your profound bond survives this."

His fingers slipped past each other, a loud click noise echoing around the room.

And then everything went dark.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Dean? Dean are you okay?" a concerned voice called. It sounded like they were miles away, but Dean was fairly sure that was just because he had a concussion. Whoever was calling him was probably in the same room as him at least, possibly even right next to him, depending on why they were there. If they had been kidnapped like he had, then it was quite likely they were probably a few metres away, tied to their own chair. If they were here on a rescue mission, then they might be right next to his ear.

"Mmm," he mumbled, unable to form words. The inside of his mouth felt like it was full of sand, and his throat ached too much - possibly from screaming - for much more than quiet noises to escape it.

"Dean!" The voice sounded happy now, like even the quiet mumble had been enough to cease their worry and make their day.

Dean was just working up the energy to say something more, maybe ask them who they were not how they had gotten there, when another voice spoke up from even further away, this time probably in a different room.

"Cas! Have you found him?"

Dean frowned. That was definitely Sam calling, which must mean that Dean was the 'him', so the question which was left was who was Cas? Had Sam paired up with another hunter to find Dean?

"S'm?" Dean mumbled, "th't y'?"

"He's right here," the original voice who Dean assumed must be this Cas guy, yelled back.

Dean focused all his energy on trying to open his eyes, wanting to see who Sam had paired up with. Who Sam trusted enough to come with him to save Dean from Chuck.

It took what was probably a minute, but Dean managed to open his eyes, squinting past the bright lights to focus on the man crouched in front of him. All of the sigils which had previously been covering the walls were now gone, but other than that the room was exactly the same as it had been before.

"Who're you?" Dean managed to ask, his voice still rough but his words finally fully formed now that he was slightly more awake.

"What do you mean? You know who I am."

"You're Cas, I assume you're a hunter, but I don't know anything other than that, I just want to know a bit more about the person Sam decided to trust to work with him."

"I-" Cas started, pain filling his eyes, before he turned round to yell out the door, "Sam! Something's wrong!"

Just then, Sam appeared in the door, looking just as concerned as Cas had sounded. "Dean? Cas? What's wrong?"

"Dean doesn't know who I am," Cas explained, causing Dean to frown. Was he supposed to know who Cas was?

"Oh no," Sam said quietly, "Dean, do you know who I am?"

"Yeah, you're Sam."

"Okay, do you know who Chuck is?"

"Yeah," Dean sighed tiredly, "he's God, and he's an asshole."

"So it's just me you've forgotten?" Cas asked, sounding hurt.

"Yeah, I guess so," Dean sighed, "can we worry about this later? I just want to go home."

Both Sam and Cas nodded, carefully helping Dean out of the chair he'd been tied to, and out of the dark, damp room he'd spent who knows how long in.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Profound bond?" Dean said quietly from the passenger seat about halfway to the bunker. "Chuck said something about a profound bond, but didn't say who the bond was with."

He felt the entire car freeze after he said it, both of the other two pretty much stopping breathing.

"I take it that was important?" Dean sighed quietly, twisting round to look at Cas, "let me guess, the profound bond is with you?" He didn't know why he was so certain about it, but he just knew he had a stronger bond with Cas than normal.

"Yeah." Cas' voice was small, like he expected Dean to get mad at him for this. Maybe this was an argument they'd had before? Or maybe Cas was just expecting things to change now that Dean didn't remember him.

"Metaphorical bond? Or are you not human?"

"I'm an angel."

"He's the only good one," Sam added on quickly, also sounding like he was worried about Dean getting angry, or maybe even expected him to try and kill Cas. Dean wouldn't do that, whoever Cas was he had just saved Dean from Chuck's dungeon, so Dean trusted him, angel or not. "He's your best friend."

Dean nodded, turning back around to look out the window. He had a lot to think about.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

It had been three weeks.

Dean still didn't remember anything about Cas.

In the last three weeks he had learned a few things, mainly from asking either Cas or Sam. He now knew that Cas was short for Castiel, and Dean had given him his nickname. He knew that Cas had rebelled and fallen from Heaven for the Winchesters, and agreed with their opinions on most of his family. He still cared for them, they were his family, but he agreed they were all dicks.

And yet even with all of that, Dean didn't have a single memory of Cas before he found him in Chuck's basement. He had memories of all the events, but Cas wasn't in any of them.

It was beyond frustrating.

Sometimes he would see Cas staring at him, an odd look in his eyes, like he was trying to physically stop himself from walking over to Dean and doing  _ something  _ but Dean didn't know what it was.

"Dean! I think I've got the solution," Sam gasped, barreling into the kitchen from the direction of the library, "I know how to get you your memories back!"

Dean was unable to hide the excitement which bubbled up, hope filling him. He could finally remember Cas if this worked.

Chuck's asshole plan - his dramatic ending - could be everted.

Oh yeah, and that was the other thing. They still couldn't figure out Chuck's angle. Was this meant to be an ending? Was Dean meant to kill Cas? How would making Dean forget about Cas change anything?

"Come on, I need you to get to the library, I'll grab Cas, and then we should be able to do this.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Five minutes later and Dean was sitting on a chair in the library, a single t-shirt on so he had bare arms, and a confused looking Cas in front of him while Sam tried to explain the plan.

What the basics seemed to be was Cas would open up their bond, and hopefully that would break whatever block Chuck had put on his mind. Dean couldn't help but think it all seemed a bit simple.

"Doesn't this seem a bit too easy?" he pointed out, unable to keep it to himself, "this is Chuck himself, he wouldn't create something which could be broken so easily."

"Except it shouldn't be easy," Sam said in what sounded like excitement, "it should be impossible, but if your bond is as strong as I think it is - which is stronger than Chuck will expect by the way - then it will be overpower him."

"You're trying to use the power of love, with no love?" Dean clarified, ignoring Sam's bitch face.

"It'll work okay, don't worry about the details."

"I think Sam might be right," Cas announced slowly, "I can't be certain, but it seems like it could work."

Dean sighed, but he really did want to remember Cas. There was something important he had to remember, he just didn't know what it was. And he needed to know.

"Alright then," he sighed, "let's do this."

Cas nodded, his eyes steeling with concentration as he walked around to stand behind Dean, laying one hand on his left shoulder, the positioning too exact to be random, but Dean couldn't remember what was important about it.

A blue glow filled the room as Dean was pulled inside his own mind, images flashing in front of his eyes before blackness consumed him.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

He next awoke disoriented and confused, unsure if he remembered anything or not.

Had it worked?

Cas was sending next to him once more, breathing tiredly and looking haggard, but not as bad as he had after they'd gone against Amara, and a lot better than that time with the leviathans.

Dean gasped, a smile spreading across his face.

He remembered. He remembered everything. He remembered Cas, his best friend, his - his boyfriend.

"Yeah, if our bond had been weaker that would have killed me," Cas muttered, clearly in the middle of a conversation with Sam, "that was his plan. We would be so desperate to get his memories back, that I would die trying to get them back, then Dean would probably die either during it from me dying halfway through, or later from guilt. That would leave you alone, one Winchester, just like he wanted."

"I remember," Dean said quietly, butting in before Sam could say anything.

He jumped to his feet, swaying slightly from his head spinning, but he ignored it. He had something he was long overdue to do.

"Everything?"

"Yes, everything," Dean smiled, jumping into Cas' arms, "I love you."

"I love you too," Cas whispered back, "welcome back."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

God was an asshole. 

One of the worst they had ever faced. Worse than vampires, werewolves, witches, even worse than demons.

But Team Free Will were going to beat him. They were going to make sure of it.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!!!  
> Comments and Kudos make my week!!  
> Have an awesome week!!


End file.
